


My Li'l Piggie

by PastaBucket



Category: Farmville
Genre: F/M, Shameless Smut, Short & Sweet, beastiality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 07:03:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15903288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastaBucket/pseuds/PastaBucket





	My Li'l Piggie

Well hello there, fine reader. My name's Billy-Bob an' I'm one of those farmers who puts the bread on yer table.  
...but today I thought I'd try my hand on one of those "smut fics" that I hear is so popular nowadays, so I'mma let you in on a li'l secret: I have a wife. A secret wife. Her name is Rosalina, an' she's a pig. A mighty fine sow, she is. Once I take her inside the house, she knows what's up. In the beginning she was a li'l shy, and so I had to coerce her with a little bit of feed to get her into position, but nowadays she just runs up into bed and parks her broad pink behind at me, lubricatin' an' all, an' boy let me tell ya, the thrusting goin' on is like two planets collidin'.

When we first "connected" so to speak, I took her out to a little glen amidst the trees, for a one-on-one picnic, and even then she could screw a bull, she could. Using her behind to jerk me off with that fine little pussy, was an amazing idea, and I soon grabbed her ass tight and let her every thrust spurt my semen deep within her, without us even slowin' down.

Of course afterwards I felt a bit shameful, like "Oh good lord, what have I done? I better not become a father to sum crossbreed triplets." but it turns out I had nothing to worry about, an' every time she was just as eager as ever. All I needed to do was grunt like a pig, and she'd accept me.

Now a pig's pussy is not yer average pussy. Its walls are stiffer an' ribbed, an' it's also a bit short. However, once you've made her cum, she'll loosen up, an' become all swollen an' soft an' tight, jus' like a cock pleasin' pussy should be. When she's basically had enough, an' just wanna lie down from exhaustion, that's when you really get to enjoy her. ...an' boy do I enjoy her. Often I cum in 'er twice in a row without even pullin' out, while dreamin' about pretty girls an' stuff. Rosalina won't mind. She's just a pig after all. My sweet li'l jerkin' pig, an' I love her 'til I die.


End file.
